Fate: Kaleidoscopic
by Gree
Summary: In the Holy Grail War there are many Servants on the Throne of Heroes that could have been summoned to fight. A series of seven one-shots focusing around Servants from modern media that could have been summoned. Reviews and comments welcomed. Completed.
1. Archer

**Author's Notes:** Basically this is something similar to what Lord Mist and Corvus no Genmu have been doing, providing a series of one-shot looks at various Servants that could have been summoned in the Holy Grail Wars. Credit to them for the idea.

In other words, Servants from modern media. I'll be doing Servants from anime, comics, video games and more. I already have a list of the first few I want to do. Any Servant suggestions are welcome by people.

In essence this is a series of one-shots with short snippets of Servants in action, following by the Servant's sheet. Each one-shot won' t be very long, about 1500-2500 words usually.

Reviews, comments and any other suggestions are welcome. If you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes please inform me.

* * *

**Archer-The Spartan**

Rin Tohsaka coughed as smoke briefly entered her lungs. She had just attempted to perform a summoning for a Servant in the Holy Grail War. The war had come fifty years early and she had the poor luck of being caught without a catalyst needed to summon a Servant. She had decided to take a risk and go ahead with her Servant regardless. She would have preferred to summon a known hero to fight for her in the War, but seeing a lack of any other options she went ahead, attempting to summon the strongest class, Saber.

Smoke cleared and Rin Tohsaka stared at the figure that had appeared before her in her wrecked house. He (as she assumed it was a he) was huge, towering over the smaller Japanese girl. She barely reached his stomach. The figure was clad in some sort of dull green armor over a black ribbed bodysuit, his features were covered by some sort of gold visor.

This was undoubtedly a Servant, she realized. The aura he held about him could only be possessed by a great Heroic Spirit. Already she felt the link between them as prana flowed.

''Who are you?'' Rin asked, her voice still in a bit of shock. The figure saluted quickly in a parade perfect stance.

In seconds Archer rattles off a name followed by a designation and string of numbers. Rin can only stare in amazement as information gained from learning Archer's true name flooded into her mind as the Grail supplied the details of Archer's stats. Such a Servant she had certainly not expected to gain. The golden visor wore by Archer then inclined down to look at her.

''Ma'am?'' he asked in concern. The girl in front of him seemed to space out for a moment.

''Just…clean this up, I'll talk to you in the morning,'' Rin sighed. She suddenly felt very tired. Her favored class had not been summoned and she had to adjust her plans accordingly. Her Servant nodded.

''As you wish ma'am,''

* * *

''Here it is, the tallest building in Fuyuki, take a good look,'' Rin instructed.

Archer had proven to be remarkable obedient so far, cleaning her house with military precision, the damage repaired quickly and the floor scrubbed cleanly. When she awoke, Archer had been standing ramrod straight outside her door on guard duty. Rin supposed it would only be natural, Archer was a highly disciplined soldier and as a Master she guessed she could be considered his commanding officer.

''I've got the blueprints downloaded if you need them,'' a feminine voice replied. Rin almost leapt back.

''That's Cortana, part of my Noble Phantasm,'' Archer replied. Rin remembered Archer's explanation of his skill set earlier. She must have forgotten that detail in her excitement while planning.

''I see,'' she muttered.

''Nice to finally meet you,'' the female voice added, a hint of sarcasm in its voice. Rin ignored it as another thought came to her.

''Archer, may I ask what your wish is?'' Rin inquired. A Heroic Spirit answered the summoning for a reason. She knew who Archer was, but she didn't know why the green knight wanted to fight. The Servant's golden visor turned to look at her.

''I have a lot of friends who died needlessly. I want to use the Grail to bring them back,'' Archer explained calmly.

''Ah,'' Rin nodded. She understood that. Archer was a soldier who wanted to bring back his dead comrades. She had no objection to that.

* * *

Rin Tohsaka could see the Servant approach on the school rooftop. Tall and powerfully built, the figure was clad in a blue jumpsuit with hair of the same shade. A bestial presence seemed to surround him like a cloak as his crimson eyes regarded the two figures below him with eagerness.

''Stay back ma'am,'' Archer said, moving between Rin and the Servant, who in a flash manifested a spear. An aura of death seemed to surround the demonic lance as the Servant prepared himself for the attack.

''Well, well, what do we have here? Another Servant?'' the man, Lancer, asked rhetorically as he smiled at the two figures. Archer's only response was to raise his hands. In a flash, a pair of what looked like submachine guns appeared.

Rin could only glance at the guns with surprise. Archer had explained his tale to her yet still she had a hard time believing it. She had summoned a hero from the future rather than the past, a soldier who had fought for countless years against actual aliens from the distant stars. The guns roared and countless prana bullets streamed towards Lancer. Rin could only watch as the prana bullets tore up the concrete of the school rooftop in small craters, each bullet enhanced beyond any mortal round.

But the blue spearman was not hit even once. The blood-red lance in his hands blurred to block the rounds being directed at him. For several seconds Archer continued his assault, but still Lancer was unharmed by the barrage.

It seemed projectiles were not effective against this spearman...

In a blue blur, Lancer leapt, crimson spear angling down to strike at Archer. The knight of the lance had already nullified Archer's ranged weapons, thus what chance could an Archer stand in close quarters with a spearman?

A blade of light appeared suddenly as the crimson lance was blocked. Rin sees for a moment some sort of object clutched in the emerald soldier's hand, from which a sword of light seemed to protrude. Surprise flashed briefly across Lancer's face.

''An Archer with a sword?'' he asked incredulously. Like before Archer does not answer him, but instead goes on the offensive. Blade flashing as Lancer leaps back and avoids all the strikes before stepping forward again with another barrage of thrusts.

The lance and the light-sword flash in the night as Rin Tohsaka can only look on in awe. The demonic spear and the strange blade wielded by her Servant are merely faint blurs, clashing and parrying at speeds far beyond even an enhanced human can see.

Lancer merely clicks his tongue in irritation. A hero like him enjoys battle yet he had been hamstrung by the orders of his Master. A Command Spell had bound him merely to scout and not to use his full potential in a fight. If not for that then this battle would be going quite differently.

Yet the figure in front of him is undoubtedly a hero worthy of his legend. The demonic spear strikes countless thrusts at Archer's head, throat, heart, stomach and groin, yet every blow is countered or reduced to glancing strikes that bounce off of the green armor Archer something else appears in Archer's hand, a glowing blue ball of sorts. He launches it forward at Lancer like a baseball. The blue spearman can only glance at the object with curiosity before he lashes out to bat it away.

But the ball did not come away, instead sticking to the crimson spear firmly.

''Wha-'' Lancer's question was abruptly cut off as his world exploded.

* * *

Archer clutched Rin under one arm as he sped along the side of a nearby building. Having been badly wounded by the plasma grenade, Lancer had been forced to retreat. Archer had let him go, being more inclined to see to the safety of his Master. She was a rather odd girl, somewhat stuck up in Archer's opinion, yet she was still his Master.

Then they had encountered Rin's schoolmate, Emiya Shirou before Archer had almost been cut down, but the Noble Phantasm that acted as his suit of armor had been sufficient to stop Saber's invisible. Then the black giant, Berserker, had appeared as Archer and Rin had recouped after their brief clash with Lancer and later Saber.

''It looks like we have a truce,'' Cortana muttered. Archer merely grunted as he hoisted Rin into a safe spot.

''Archer-'' she began.

''I understand ma'am. I'll deal with Berserker,'' Archer nodded, turning away from Rin as he manifested a battle rifle from atop his perch. Leaping quickly he landed on a nearby sidewalk and opened fire on the black giant.

Sparks flew as the prana bullets flew off of Berserker's steel skin. The rock axe-sword in the giant's hands strikes again and again at the silver knight defending from Berserker's assault. Yet again Archer's weapons have been foiled.

''First, Lancer blocks full auto then Berserker's skin can't be pierced, that's annoying. Then again he is Heracles,'' mutters Cortana. Indeed, Berserker's master had announced the identity of her Servant casually to the entire world. Heracles, the strongest man in Greek myth, given immortality of the Gods after his Twelve Labors.

Such an opponent would be a top class Heroic Spirit, one of the best you could hope to summon. Under the Berserker class, Heracles's godly strength and resilience would be enhanced even further. A lesser hero may have baulked against such an opponent, but Archer had faced worse in his lifetime. He instead merely prepared to attack the giant again.

''Ideas?'' Archer asks.

''Try upping the firepower,'' Cortana suggests. In another flash a strange rifle-like weapon appeared in Archer's hands, replacing the other Noble Phantasm that the green knight had manifested. Quickly the Servant brings it to his shoulder aiming at Berserker. A red light seemed to be painted on Berserker's head, right between the eyes. The massive Servant is moving at incredible speeds despite his large bulk. Three seconds passed as the weapon charged, Archer counting down the time mentally.

''Fire,'' Archer said. Saber suddenly flew back, as if sensing the danger while Berserker turned around, alerted by some sort of sixth sense. The Servant's jaws open up to issue another roar as a challenge while the rock sword rises to block.

The laser fires, striking the black giant in an explosion. The smell of burnt flesh fills the air as smoke clears to reveal that Berserker's head and upper torso had been obliterated by the weapon that Archer carries. After a moment the massive corpse of Berserker topples to the ground in an audible thud.

''Bullseye. You got him Chief,'' Cortana remarked. Archer glanced over at Berserker's Master. The little girl kept on smiling, seemingly unconcerned about the sudden death of her Servant. Then Archer suddenly realized why.

Berserker's body rose again, flesh regenerating as the Servant literally grew a new head before Archer's eyes. The black giant raised his axe-sword again and gave another demonic roar before charging at the green knight in front of him.

''Something tells me I'm not gonna like this,'' Archer muttered.

* * *

''Now give me your Command Seals,'' Caster smirked as she held out Rule Breaker, the crooked dagger, gleaming in the moonlight. Before her stood the entranced form of Shirou Emiya, bewitched by her magecraft.

Soon she would gain his Command Seals and become the Master of Saber, the strongest class. With Assassin to guard her base and Saber to act as her sword, there could be nothing to stand in her way. Even Berserker could be defeated by both her and Saber fighting in unison. As she reached forward to grasp the redhead, an explosion interrupted her train of thought. Her beautiful mouth gaped open in surprise as a smoke rose from Assassin's position.

Had her Servant been slain in battle? The witch thought.

Suddenly the black-cloaked witch's body jerked, as dozens of prana bullets riddled it with pinpoint precision. Shirou gasped suddenly, having been broken out of his trance as Caster's body hit the cold ground.

''What the-'' he turned around to see the emerald-armored Archer, Rin's Servant, approach cautiously, an assault rifle held in his hands. He must have been sent to recover him as Caster has taken him. Behind the green knight came Saber.

Only recently had she and Archer come across the strange samurai that had guarded the stairway up to the Temple. She had been briefly pushed back by the incredible skills of the odd Assassin before Archer had launched his attack.

For an Assassin, the samurai had been incredibly skilled at close quarters to the extent that Archer would stand no chance in a swordfight. A barrier around the temple forced Servants into close quarters combat. Indeed it was a most impressive defense. Archer had simply responded by use of a shotgun and many, _many_ grenades. Trapped in such close quarters by the very same barrier, Assassin had been slain without a chance to land a single strike on Archer.

''Saber-'' Shirou began.

''Get down,'' commanded Archer briskly as he raised his weapon again. Near Shirou, the body of Caster suddenly lifted up into the air, cloak spreading wide as she appeared to regain life once more. Her illusion had succeeded and now the witch had maneuvered herself into position to bombard her foes below with rays of light.

Archer was faster though. At incredible speeds, the rifle in Archer's hands was replaced by a rocket launcher. Locking in, Archer fired the weapon, a dark streak appearing in the air as the anti-armor missile tore through the skies to strike at Caster.

A massive explosion filled the air as Shirou shielded is eyes from the result of the attack. After a few moments chunks of Caster began to rain down as Archer dismissed the rocket launcher he had been holding.

''Tango down. Are you unharmed Mr. Emiya?''

* * *

**Archer**

**True Name:** Master Chief John-117

**Crossover:** Halo

**Theme Song: **Halo Main Theme-MJLONIR mix**  
**

**Master:** Rin Tohsaka

**Alternate Classes:** Rider, Assassin

**Alignment:** Lawful Good

**Parameters:**

**Strength**: B+  
**Agility**: C+  
**Endurance**: B+  
**Mana**: D  
**Luck**: A+

**Class Skills:**

**Independent Action-B:** Capable of remaining in this world for two days without an established contract. Also capable of living on for a short period of time after suffering extensive damage on his spiritual core.

**Magic Resistance-E:** Cannot cancel spells, but magic damage is reduced somewhat. Magecraft had largely died out by Archer's time and thus his rank is low even for an Archer.

**Personal Skills:**

**Bravery-A+:** The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Bonus effect of increasing ranged and melee damage. Archer fought against countless alien foes in horrific conditions for many years. He has earned the highest commendations for bravery by the UNSC.

**Pioneer of the Stars-EX:** The unique Skill given to heroes that became turning points in the human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized". Archer was instrumental in saving the human race and the galaxy itself from destruction. He has this skill at the highest possible rank.

**Projectiles (Firearms)-A:** A highly skilled shot who handled countless firearms in his career, Archer is able to make shots that normal humans would find impossible and handle all types of firearms with expertise.

**Clairvoyance-C:** Superior visual perception. Supplement long-range aiming and increases dynamic vision. Archer is genetically enhanced beyond human norm and his vision is further improved by his power armor's tracking systems.

**Noble Phantasms**:

**Armory of the Spartans-_The Chief Needs His Weapons_**

**Rank:** D-A

**Type:** Anti-Unit/Anti-Army

A collections of weaponry that Archer wielded in his legend, this Noble Phantasm is not one single weapon but rather multiple Noble Phantasms endowed that status by the Archer's use of them. They consist of a variety of pistols, rifles, rocket launchers and other exotic weaponry of both human and alien make. Archer is able to manifest and dismiss these weapons as needed. They come in Ranks from D to A-Rank.

**MJOLNIR-_Mantle of the War Demon_**

**Rank:** B

**Type:** Support

A suit of power armor closely identified with Archer's legend, this Noble Phantasm is a passive one that provides a rank up to all physical stats. It is always activated and cannot be turned off. This armor also contains an artificial intelligence called Cortana who accompanied Archer in his most dangerous battles. While not directly useful in the Holy Grail War, Cortana is able to provide advice and support, as well as doubling Archer's perception checks and Luck checks.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And here we are with Master Chief as Archer, someone who should be easily recognizable. He's a very disciplined and respectful Servant, someone utterly professional and dedicated. He probably would have good compatibility with Bazett and Kiritsugu as well. As Rider he would have access to various UNSC vehicles to ride and as Assassin he would have access to a cloaking device.

He's kinda like EMIYA, but switching out some versatility for better physical stats. He's good, but not invincible. Rin's Saber, Berserker and Serious Gilgamesh could probably beat him. Fake Assassin would beat him in close combat, and with everyone it's more like a quickdraw situation of who can pull out their Noble Phantasm first.

But his best skill is probably his ridiculous luck, which is what really defines Master Chief compared to his fellow Spartans. A+ Luck and Pioneer of the Stars make him the luckiest Servant to the Fifth War. So yeah, tough, skilled and experienced, but not unbeatable.

Anyway up next is Illya's Berserker. Any suggestions for other choices would be welcome, especially for Lancers.


	2. Berserker

**Author's Notes:** Here is Illya's Berserker, somebody that I thought would get along great with Illya. This guy should be quite recognizable.

Anyway, thanks for the suggestions that everybody, Berserker at least had already been chosen before I published this fic and I've got a pretty good idea of what other Servants I would want to do. This story is basically something I write whenever the mood strikes me as I have fun making up Servant sheets for fictional characters.

Anyway, if you spot any spelling or grammar mistakes please inform me. Reviews and comments are welcome.

* * *

**Berserker-The Reaper**

The moon shone down over the hilltop as Illya rocked happily on top of Berserker's shoulder. She had arrived in Fuyuki only recently to partake in the Holy Grail War. She had already met the boy that Kiritsugu had adopted and she was eager to gain revenge.

''Hey look, Servants. Are these the ones you were talking about?'' Berserker asked.

''Yes, you can go ahead and fight!'' Illya grinned as she hopped off Berserker's shoulder and to the ground.

''Great!'' Berserker leapt from the top of the hill without waiting for Illya to speak further. Below was the boy called Shirou, the silver-armored Saber and the Tohsaka girl, all looking up in surprise as the massive figure charging at them.

Behind the Servant, the Einzbern girl merely watched the upcoming battle. She had no doubts about his ability to win this. Rather the only flaw that Berserker has displayed was his horrible sense of direction. She had constantly accompanied him to just find the Church in order to register for the Grail War.

In truth, she had intended to summon Heracles, the strongest of Greek heroes to serve as her Servant. To have Heracles as Berserker would have essentially made her unstoppable in this Grail War with his brute strength increased further by Mad Enhancement.

However she had gotten this wild-looking barbarian. A tall mountain of a man, clad in black robes and a tattered white haori. His hair was styled into towered greased spikes and his scarred face was covered by an eyepatch. The man seemed to reek of blood.

He was no demigod rather a ''God of Death''. At first she had been disappointed and angry at being forced to have him as a Servant, but Berserker had proved surprisingly fun to be around, being able to speak and talk even under Mad Enhancement.

At long last Illya had a person who would never look down on her and never _ever_ leave her. This man had proved to be more of a father to her than Kiritsugu ever was. He would tear apart anyone who dared harm her.

All he asked to do in return was to fight, and she was happy to let him.

Saber raised her invisible sword, crossing a dozen meters in a single step to meet the scarred giant who attacked. Her wind-sheathed blade collided with the large katana that Berserker carried as they two tore into each other.

A storming whirlwind seemed to lash out as their blades collided again and again. Saber and Berserker seemed almost to blur from human sight as their fight traveled down the sidewalk, chunks of stone and concrete being torn up from their fight.

Saber blocked a sword blow from Berserker even as she is drive back with every strike. His strength is insane, enough to batter around her form like a doll. It's only her Instinct and Prana burst that allows her to keep up at all. His fighting style is crude and unrefined, relying on brute force, yet with his sheer power, refined skill does not matter.

More noteworthy is the sword he carried. Saber recognizes it as a Noble Phantasm, yet it's an ugly, jagged thing, covered in notches and poorly maintained. She can't imagine any Heroic Spirit would willingly treat his weapon like that.

''Man, you fight like Kuchiki's sister,'' Berserker taunted, a side slash from him slicing a car in half from sheer wind pressure. Yet another oddity to Saber is that this Berserker can seemingly speak lucidly despite being under Mad Enhancement.

Saber's blade slashes out, carving a wound through his shoulder and across his chest. Blood seemed to hang in the air as Saber's sword is stained from the wound. Yet the jagged sword drives her back again with Berserker giving a maniac chuckle at the wound.

The Invisible Air produced by Merlin is one of the greatest strengths that Saber has, allowing her to disguise the length of her blade. Against any normal opponent one would be confounded by it and approach cautiously, trying to gauge the length of the blade.

Yet Berserker does not seem to care, attacking recklessly. She scores some more minor wounds across his thigh and chest, yet nothing she does seems to slow him down in the slightest. In fact Berserker only seemed to get more excited with every wound she inflicted.

''That's some weird-ass blade ya got there,'' Berserker's sword lashed out, almost decapitating her if not for Saber ducking. She parries another immense strike that gouges a three meters crater into the street below her as she leaps back.

''What kind of Berserker can speak?'' she retorts. A dark thought occurred to her that this man might not even be under Mad Enhancement, and yet he is already this strong.

''Personal Skill. Live long and maybe you'll find out. It would really suck if you died too soon,'' Berserker grinned.

Rin Tohsaka could only watch as the fight occurred before her. She clutched some jewels in her hand, contemplating about using them against Berserker. Such a giant was clearly a big threat to her and Archer. It may not be possible to defeat such a Servant alone. An alliance with Shirou and his Saber might be needed.

''Scared?'' Illya's voice cut through the air sweetly. Rin glanced over at the snow-haired Master who stood cheerfully, arms folded behind her back like an innocent schoolgirl.

''Ken-chan is the best Servant ever! He's unstoppable!'' Illya said cheerfully.

Then Saber lunged forward, spotting an opening, her invisible sword lashed out as Berserker dodged it, but not completely. Instead her sword carved across his cheek deeply and tore off the eyepatch that Berserker wore.

Then a massive burst of prana filled the air and Illya could only laugh.

* * *

The blood red lance darts forward at impossible speeds, yet the chipped sword in the giant's aims blurs to meet each strike. A constant clashing sound fills the night as sword and spear collide together again and again. Lancer has found Berserker on one of his scouting missions and has already collided in battle with him, although it's less of a battle between Heroic Spirits and more of a fight between bloodthirsty beasts relishing the feel of battle.

For Lancer, who has spent most of the Grail War being instructed to scout by that fake priest, it's a joy to find a man like this. So far he has been forced to hold back when he would rather not. But now he had found an opponent of similar temperament.

The blue spearman leaps back to avoid a strike that sends a small truck tumbling away from the sheer force of the blow while the lance flickers in to pierce the side of the Berserker before withdrawing as quickly as it came.

It really was a battle of speed against strength, with Lancer fighting against Berserker's brute strength. Among the Servants there can be none with better reflexes than Lancer and none with better strength than this scarred giant.

''Y'know, you remind if a guy I used to have in my division,'' Berserker mused as he blocked another blow.

''I'm flattered,'' Lancer grinned, spinning his lance about to parry a thrust. Then Berserker paused, leaning back, his features furrowed.

''You're holding back aren't you?'' Berserker accused in an annoyed tone.

''Ah, can't help it. My crappy Master has me restrained by a Command Spell to just scout around. ''Fight, but not win,'' he says,'' the blue spearman explained.

''Damn, that really sucks,'' Berserker sounded genuinely sorry. To the scarred giant being forced to be a mere scout by some jerk Master sounds like a horrible fate. It's one thing to deliberately restrain oneself for the enjoyment of the fight, but it's another to be controlled around like that.

''Well if I fight you a second time after this, I could probably get around it,'' Lancer mused. Berserker's single eye blinked at information.

''Well then why don't we go drinking then?'' Berserker suggested. He feels the mood for fighting has been ruined by Lancer's Command Seal.

''That sounds great, I know a great place by the river, you buying?''

''Sure, my Master's loaded,''

* * *

Stone and glass fly everywhere as holy spears and demonic swords are hurled out of the Gate of Babylon at the scarred giant in the middle of the Einzbern castle. There is a constant clanging sound as the Noble Phantasms are blocked and repelled again and again.

Gilgamesh stands casually on a throne of rubble in the middle of the wrecked halls in a relaxed posture. He does not bother to put on his armor for this is a mere barbarian, someone that he needs not to fight against seriously. A battle-hungry maniac like this does not deserve much respect.

Shinji Matou laughs in excitement at the battle occurring before him. He had gotten a much better Servant than Rider this time, a golden king that can't be defeated by anyone. A Servant with hundreds of Noble Phantasms to use.

Illya stands frightened behind Berserker, who had already taken off his eyepatch and filled the air with flooding prana. Such a fierce battle is occurring before her, and it's a battle that perhaps Berserker might not win.

She can't imagine any Heroic Spirit like this, one with countless Noble Phantasms to use. They come like some sort of deathly rain at Berserker, who stands resolutely in front of her so that she won't get hit by the various blades coming at them.

Meanwhile Berserker himself is bored. While he enjoyed battle this guy just stood back and shot weapons at him without moving. It's not every exciting to someone who lives purely for fighting and killing.

In fact this golden Servant reminds him very much of Kuchiki. They had the same arrogant look to them and almost even the same fighting style. They just stood there and let their blades fight for them at a distance. A silver spear comes in, followed by a holy sword and a trio of axes. His notched blade slashes out to repel them, but another pair of swords and a spear tear into him, piercing his flesh and causing him to bleed.

Berserker stands catching his breath as the golden king pauses in his barrage. Berserker is covered in wounds, blood staining his white haori crimson. Any normal Servant would have been slain several times over, but Berserker stands tall, unconcerned by his wounds.

''Such a curious rabid beast. I don't recognize you as any pretender that came after me, tell me are you some nameless wraith?'' Gilgamesh asked. This mongrel has lasted far longer than he expected and he wants to know more about this warrior before be deigns to finish him off.

''Names Kenpachi, Zaraki Kenpachi,'' Berserker cocked his head, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

''Y'know I just might die here,'' he mused.

''That will certainly be your fate lowlife,'' Gilgamesh promises.

''Eh, but that would suck for my Master. She's a nice girl y'know?'' Berserker brings two hands to his sword. Gilgamesh looks at him curiously, was this some property of his Noble Phantasm?

''You know if you grip a sword in two hands, it does more damage right?'' Berserker told him.

Shinji stops laughing, Gilgamesh just stares in astonishment as Berserker's proclamation. Even Illya dries her tears and looked at Berserker in stunned disappointment.

''That's…utterly _obvious_ you idiotic mongrel. Enough, die now,'' the golden king raises his hand and twenty more Noble Phantasms appear, all weapons on the equal to a divine mystery, each one potent to blow away a building.

Then a golden aura of prana surrounds Berserker and grins. He doesn't like using this, since this style of fighting is boring to him, but this fight is already boring and besides, he would disappoint himself is he let his Master die.

He grips the sword and swings. A massive burst of prana fills the air as the golden king launches his weapons a split second later. Yet the prana strike carves a path through the center of Gilgamesh's barrage and the king's crimson eyes can only widen as prana fills his vision.

* * *

**Berserker**

**True Name:** Zaraki Kenpachi

**Crossover:** Bleach

**Theme Song:** Superpredators-Massive Attack

**Alternate Classes:** Saber

**Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

**Strength:** B+ (A+)  
**Agility:** C (B)  
**Endurance:** B+ (A+)  
**Mana:** B++ (A++)  
**Luck:** C (B)

_(The latter stats are with Noble Phantasm activated)_

**Class Skills:**

**Mad Enhancement-D:** Rank up to Strength and Agility stats. In return thinking becomes chaotic and difficult. Cannot be turned off as Berserker is already insane.

**Personal Skills:**

**Kenpachi-A:** A unique Personal skill possessed by Berserker and his office. The title of Kenpachi is given only to those who enjoy battle and killing the most. Those who hold it as considered insane killers who fight for fighting's sake. It acts as the equivalent to Mental Pollution and allows lucid thinking even under Mad Enhancement as Berserker is always a battle-crazed maniac in his natural temperament. Berserker is considered to be the greatest Kenpachi that had ever entered the Gotei 13 and has this skill at the highest rank.

**Battle Continuation-A:** Makes possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound. Berserker's resilience is legendary and virtually the only thing that will kill him is beheading.

**Eye of the Mind (Fake)-C-:** Berserker has a refined sixth sense able to even dodge blows with all his senses blinded. Negative modifier because Berserker will often ignore this and deliberately take blows in order to enjoy battle more.

**Prana Burst (Shinigami)-A-:** Application of prana to increase physical performance with the Shinigami arts. While Berserker is immensely powerful in pure brute force, he does not bother to learn many advanced techniques and receives a negative modifier.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Sealing Eyepatch-_Spirit-Eating Restraint_**

**Rank:** C

**Type:** Anti-Unit (Self)

An odd Noble Phantasm is that is actually restricts Berserker's true power. This was crafted by Berserker's request so that he could extend his battles longer and gain more enjoyment by concealing his true power.

When taken off it raises all parameters by a full rank, thus revealing Berserker's true power. Stacks with Mad Enhancement. This Noble Phantasm may be donned again at any time, sealing Berserker's true power when needed.

**Nameless Zanpaktou-_The Unknown Soul Cutter_**

**Rank:** C-

**Type:** Anti-Unit

The Nameless Zanpaktou could be considered a holy sword of exorcism used by Berserker to cleanse evil spirits. Rank is heavily degraded due to Berserker not knowing the name of his sword and his poor treatment of it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So, Zaraki Kenpachi as Illya's Berserker. I always thought they would get along quite well, if one sees Illya as a replacement for Yachiru. Kenpachi can speak and think because he is already a battle-crazed nutcase even without Mad Enhancement, although I did give him a low rank in Mad Enhancement to reflect that.

Kenpachi as a Servant doesn't really have any special tricks or conceptual hax like Gae Bolg or Excalibur. What he does have is massive amounts of raw power and an utter refusal to die from even the most severe wounds. The dude totally deserves Battle Continuation at a high rank. That and while he's not a Caster, he had A++ Mana because the guy's a freak when it comes to spiritual power.

Although Heracles would probably win against Kenpachi in a battle, if only for God Hand's conceptual hax. Kenpachi would probably kill Heracles once or twice before God Hand adapted and made him immune to Kenpachi's sword.

A battle between him and Berserker Lancelot would be quite epic though, assuming Lancelot had a healthy Master though.


	3. Saber

**Author's Notes:** Here is Kiritsugu's Saber, someone that I imagined he would get along with quite well. Note I actually posted this stat sheet up at Spacebattles Creative Writing forums before in a beta format.

As usual, if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, please inform me. Any reviews and comments are welcome, especially on suggestions for Rider, Lancer or Caster.

* * *

**Saber-The Dark Lord.**

The handsome knight waited at the docks, twin spears in hand for the one that would come to face his challenge. Already he had broadcasted his prana signature clearly so that nobody could possibly miss his presence.

He did not have to wait long for a challenger. In the distance came two figures, one large and dark and the other one small and light. Lancer spun his spears for a moment before preparing for the fight that was about to commence.

Irisviel struggled to keep up with Saber, who had long strides with his height and bulk. She looked like a mere child next to the great height of the black knight was to act as her husband's Servant in this Holy Grail War.

The Einzberns had aimed to summon King Arthur, that legendary knight-king who wielded the greatest holy sword. Yet they had not received the King of Knights, rather they had gotten a black-armored knight instead.

Kiritsugu had worried he would get along poorly with Saber, as knights were usually honorable warriors. Yet this Saber had proven to be surprisingly compatible with Kiritsugu, both with similar mindsets and an ability to tolerate one another.

Steady breathing filled the air as Saber glanced at the handsome spearmen in front of him. Irisviel could only glance with worry at both of the Servants. Saber merely gestured to the snow-haired woman to move back before bringing out a cylinder.

''I was wondering when somebody showed up. I'm glad someone answered my call,'' Lancer smiled. In response there was a hissing noise as a blade of red light protruded from the hilt that Saber held in his black gauntlets.

''Indeed. Your challenge was obvious,'' Saber responded, his baritone voice deep. Irisviel wisely stepped back as Saber took up a stance with the crimson sword of light he held. It hummed, being the only sound in the otherwise silent night.

After a few moments Lancer realized that Saber would not be taking the offensive. The black knight obviously intended to fight on the defensive. With that, Lancer launched forward, his twin spears at ready as he struck like lightning.

In a flash the two became a clashing blur of weapons, disappearing from human sight. The crimson sword flickered out to strike at the red and gold lances that the spearman wielded as the two were locked in mortal combat.

Truth to be told, the weapons that the Servants wielded where certainly unusual. A spear was meant to be used with two hands, not duel-wielded. The fact that Lancer could use two spears with such skill was a testament to his prowess as a knight.

The blade that Saber wielded was like nothing Lancer has expected. He had anticipated a longsword, a scimitar or perhaps a Japanese katana. He did not expect him to wield some sort of blade of light as his Noble Phantasm, something that was certainly mystical in nature. The fighting style that Saber used was simple and efficient, replying mostly on power and keeping a two handed grip.

In the first few moments of the fight, Lancer can already ascertain that he is much faster than Saber, who is unusually slow for his class. Thus do the twin spears blur so fast that Saber can't even perceive the sheer striking speed of the lances. It seems assured that the black knight will be skewered.

However Saber does not need to see the twin spears because Saber has a powerful ally to aid him.

Every strike that Lancer makes is blocked and parried by the red sword that Saber carries. It's as if Saber knows each of Lancer's strikes even before he can make them. A crimson web of light seemed to surround Saber as the spearman is deflected.

Lancer skids back with a slight frown in his face, considering how to approach next. Then Saber raises his hand and dozens of packing crates lift themselves up and are thrown right at Lancer. Quickly both of the spears blur, splicing apart the various equipment thrown at him at high speeds.

''Impressive,'' Saber breathes. ''You do your legend credit, Diarmuid of the Fianna.''

''How-'' Lancer begins to reply, shocked that his true identity has been discovered so quickly.

''The Force reveals many secrets,'' Saber says cryptically, bringing his crimson sword in front of him in a guard position.

''I see,'' a voice seemed to echo in the night, most likely a product of magecraft. ''Use your Noble Phantasms then, Lancer,'' the figure seemed to command. Lancer nodded and released the wrappings on the twin spears be carried.

''Of course my lord!'' the teal knight stated proudly. In a second the true forms of the red and gold spears could be seen, being well-crafted demonic spears. Yet Saber only glances briefly at the two spears that Lancer carries before his fearsome mask glances out in the night.

''I thought I had sensed another presence,'' Saber's gloved hand extended before closing in, as if crushing some invisible object. Lancer could only stare in confusion for a moment before choking and gagging sounds began to echo in the night.

''My lord?'' Lancer whirls around in sudden shock as he felt something through the Master-Servant link. His Master is in danger somehow.

''All too easy,'' Saber boomed, his grip still tight. The handsome spearman whirled around, weapons at ready.

'You-'' be starts, but anything further is interrupted by the arrival of a thundering chariot from the skies.

* * *

The demons continued their attack. Having been summoned by Caster from the corpses of children, they moved through the forest on approach to the Einzbern castle in the outer forests of Fuyuki city. There were dozens of them.

''Return her Black Prince! What have you done with Jeanne!'' the mad Caster cried out, eyed bulging as he clutched an eldritch spellbook in his hands. This Caster was not a true magus, but rather an irregular summon brought forth by another madman.

Saber could already sense Caster's true nature through the heartbeat of the Force. He was mad, not unlike some dark side practioners he had met in his life, being truly deeply insane and utterly deluded in his view of reality.

Yet to Saber this Caster is only a pathetic wretch compared to the Emperor he served in life.

The crimson sword in Saber's hands cut down another one of those demons, but more continued to spout, regenerating from the bodies of their slain companions. Each aquatic demon was not especially strong, but they just kept on coming.

Saber himself had defeated over three hundred of the creatures, but for every one he cut down two more appeared. In essence numbers have a quality of their own. Eventually the tide of demonic monsters would overwhelm the black knight.

There was a humming noise as Saber brought his crimson blade close to his black-armored chest, his skull-like mask looking around at the vast numbers arranged before him. It was time to deploy his second Noble Phantasm.

He pointed the crimson blade down into the ground, his cloak flaring behind him like wings of darkness.

_''The 501st,''_ he intoned calmly.

Immediately humanoid shapes shimmered into existence. There were dozens upon dozens of them, each a white-armored human clutching some sort of black rifle in their hands. Their armor was pale as snow and polished to a high-sheen over black bodysuits. A row of skull-like helms reflected their summoner.

''My lord,'' one of them saluted the black knight.

''Commander Appo,'' Saber nodded.

Immediately at a gesture from Saber they took up position, red blaster bolts erupting into the horde of aquatic monsters, cutting them down by the dozens. Support weapons and grenades were brought up to clear a path.

Then Saber launched forward, at surprisingly fast speeds for his bulk. The red sword slashed down monsters left to right as the stormtroopers cut him a path through the twisted monsters before him, nearing the mad mage at the end of the battlefield.

His teeth bared, Caster started to hiss forth a new incantation before the strange spellbook in his hands suddenly flew out as if by some invisible force to hover in the air. Saber strode forth, crimson lightsaber slicing the book in half.

Immediately the strange spellbook seemed to writhe and scream on the ground, blood spilling out from the pages. Caster gave a horrified screech as he saw the book but in half, fingers trembling in shock.

Then Caster too was lifted into the air as Saber held out one hand before closing his black gauntlet. Caster began to writhe and kick useless in the air. Perhaps a normal Caster may have been able to dispel whatever hold Saber had, but Gilles de Rais could barely be considered a magus in the first place.

''All too easy,'' Saber breathed before slashing out with his crimson lightsaber, the bloodshine blade impaling Caster through his chest.

* * *

The two black knights stood facing each one. One, cloaked and in a black skull-like mask clutched his crimson lightsaber, hissing breathing coming from his helm. The other was shrouded in a swirling black mist that obscured every detail about him.

Flames crackled in the background of the underground parking garage as Berserker howled at Saber, his submachine guns in hand, each one twisted and mastered by Berserker's Noble Phantasm to become Noble Phantasm of their own.

With precision guided by ingrained skill, Berserker opened fire at the other black knight who strode forth, crimson sword in hand. Each bullet of those submachine guns was transformed into a fearsome magical round, each capable of killing a Servant.

Yet the crimson sword in Saber's fists flickers to block the rounds with ease. Even in his madness, Berserker's skill is still supreme, yet even the black knight's ingrained skill cannot find a way past Saber's defenses.

Against Saber, projectiles are meaningless. Guided by the Force he can block and deflect virtually anything. Even the Noble Phantasm bullets being fired in twenty-round bursts cannot pierce the crimson spiderweb of Saber's defense.

Suddenly the two machine guns are tore out of Berserker's gauntlets and thrown into the air, were Saber's blade promptly slices them in half. The four chunks of the two guns fall to the ground with a clatter, no longer Noble Phantasms having left Berserker's grasp.

''I feel much hatred and anger in you, Lancelot of the Lake,'' Saber breathed, studying the blurred form of the black knight before him. The Noble Phantasm that Berserker has cannot conceal the truth from one who is versed in the mysterious of the universe.

Then the black mist around Berserker disappeared, revealing the ornate black armor that Berserker wore underneath. A blue plume whipped behind the mad knight as his visor glowed the crimson of Mad Enhancement.

Immediately Berserker picked up a piece of scrap on the ground, the black prana of hatred twisting it into a crude longsword. Quickly the enraged black knight charged at the other swordsman, makeshift Noble Phantasm in hand.

A shockwave insured from the clash of the two knights. Crackling and hissing fill the air as the red lightsaber of the sword knight clashes with the Noble Phantasm wielded by the mad Servant. It seemed ridiculous that such a piece of scrap iron can hold up to Saber's sword, yet it does.

Deep breathing fills the air along with the crazed howls of Berserker. The mad knight is both stronger and faster than Saber, but the dark lord lets the Force fill him, pushing his cybernetic limbs to the max in order to match Berserker.

Finally Saber gestured out and a massive truck is sent flying at Berserker, smashing the mad knight into the wall. Yet such an injury in merely a minor annoyance to Berserker, who lashed out, punching the truck away like a child's toy.

Now silent, the two knights face each other once more. Saber merely watched, now taking his lightsaber in a two-handed grip as Berserker hold out his hand, something long manifesting in his right gauntlet.

The blade Arondight manifests into reality, its black surface deep and reflective like the calm surface of the lake itself. Even without the Force Saber can see the aura of hatred and despite that wafts off the dark blade.

Anakin Skywalker raises his sword in one last salute before rushing forward to meet the rushing black knight in one final clash.

* * *

**Saber**

**True Name**: Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader

**Crossover:** Star Wars

**Master:** Kiritsugu Emiya

**Alternate Classes:** Rider, Caster

**Alignment:** Lawful Evil (Neutral Good right before his death)

**Parameters:**  
**Strength:** B+  
**Agility:** D  
**Endurance:** B  
**Mana:** A  
**Luck:** B

**Class Skills:**

**Magic Resistance-B:** Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected. Saber's Magic Resistance comes from his mastery of the Force, allowing him chance to negate magecraft.

**Riding-A:** All creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts. This rank is high enough to have aptitude for the Rider Class. In his lifetime Saber was a renowned pilot, famed even among other aces, thus he is able to qualify for Rider as well.

**Personal Skills:**

**Instinct-A+:** At this rank this skills has reached the rank of true precognition thanks to Saber's mastery of the Force. Bonus effect of reducing by 75% the penalties caused by obstructed vision and hearing.

**The Force-A:** A type of magecraft used in Saber's homeland, involving telekinesis and various forms of precognition. Saber is highly in tune with the Dark Side of the force and skilled with its manipulation, although due to his cybernetic nature and emotional trauma his true potential as a Force User cannot be realized.

**Protection from Arrows-B:** Thanks to his use of the Force, Saber is able to track and deflect any projectile as long as he can see its point of origin. In life a key part of Saber's fighting style revolved around blocking projectiles.

**Charisma-C+:** Suitable for a high-ranking military commander. In his lifetime Saber had extensive experience leading large groups of men into battle and even was appointed Supreme Commander of the Imperial Armed Forces. Rank up to represent bonuses when dealing with those of a military background.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Sith Lightsaber-**_**The Dark Lord's Blade of Light**_  
**Rank:** B  
**Type:** Anti-Unit

The main weapon used by Saber in both his current guise as a Sith Lord and during his previous life as a Jedi Knight. This is an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm that takes the form of a metal cylinder from which a long red plasma blade is formed.

The blade is strong enough to slice through mundane materials with ease and even lesser Noble Phantasms, as well to block virtually any projectile. In addition due to use by a powerful Dark Side practitioner it carries the demonic attribute and could be considered a demonic sword despite its unusual construction. It has a high rank due to the mystery and legend surrounding it, but it lacks any special ability or effect compared to other Noble Phantasms of its rank.

**The 501****st****-**_**Vader's Fist**_

**Rank:** A+

**Type:** Anti-Army

The ability to summon the various soldiers that Saber lead in life. The personal legion he led became renowned as part of his military image. These are not Heroic Spirits but rather wraith-like familiars representing the concept of ''stormtrooper''. While dangerous to normal magi and humans, they are quite weak compared to a Heroic Spirit and are only threatening in large numbers to weaker Servants.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So here we have Darth Vader, somebody everybody should recognize. I had already posted a prototype version of Vader's stat sheet in the Spacebattles Creative Writing forums, this represents a revised version.

I always imagined Darth Vader to be a ''magic knight'' of sorts. If Arturia's Instinct nears precognition then the Jedi and Sith should have actual precognition, so I gave him an A+ rank in Instinct to represent the Force. Protection from Arrows is a given. He's actually quite slow for a Saber-class Servant due to his cybernetics though.

I was kinda hesitant on giving him the ability to summon stormtroopers, but I figured it was an iconic enough part of his legend to have the 501st. They're nowhere near as strong as Iskander's Ionioi Hetairoi though, as Iskander summons actual Heroic Spirits in a Reality Marble while Vader just has wraith familiars about as strong as Caster's monsters.

Vader could also qualify for Caster and Rider as well. As Rider he would have a TIE Fighter to use. Heroic Spirit Anakin Skywalker might in theory have access to a Death Star Noble Phantasm, but there is no way he could provide anywhere near enough prana to summon it, even with the Grail backing him up.


	4. Assassin

**Author's Notes:** Well here we are with Assassin. After this Rider should be next, although the Rider chapter is rather short compared to the previous ones.

Anyway, feedback is appreciated as usual. If you spot any spelling or grammar mistakes please inform me.

* * *

**Assassin-Mirror Wheel Eyes**

The smoke cleared as Luviagelita Edelfelt completed her summoning for a Servant. As a representative of the Edelfelt family she had chosen to involve herself in the Holy Grail War in order to win the Greater Grail. It was not to giant access to the Root, but rather to revenge against the Tohsaka clan and to regain the pride that the Edelfelt clan had lost during the Third Holy Grail War when they had been defeated soundly and lost a family member.

She had been a late arrival and had no chance to gain a catalyst, so she just had to settle for a Servant that matched her personality. While she might not gain a great hero, it was a gamble that had some benefit. Having a Servant of similar personality would ease cooperation.

Then she spied the figure in the smoke. It was a man, a rather handsome young man with an oriental cast to his features and dark hair. He wore a rather bulky looking black coat with red clouds emblazoned across it and a strange metal headband. His features were carefully composed and stoic.

''By your summoning, I Servant Assassin have come, I ask of you are you my Master?'' the man inquired.

An Assassin? The Finnish girl was confused. Normally only members of the Hashashin order could become Assassins, yet this figure in front of him was clearly no Hassan judging him his garb and features. Yet he was also unmistakably a Servant.

''I am,'' she said finally.

* * *

Luvia could only glare at her rival briefly before the black giant, Berserker, had charged down the hill to tear into the people below. She had only recently encountered Rin Tohsaka, another red-haired Master and a silver-armored knight. She had relished the chance to finally engage in battle with a member of the Tohsaka clan, but Berserker's appearance interrupted that. His Master, an Einzbern homunculus, had already chosen to simply kill everything in her path.

Ahead of her the silver-armored knight rushed into battle, her invisible sword clashing with the massive rock blade that Berserker carried, the roars of the mad Servant filling the air as he drove the knight of the sword back. Then her Servant rushed into action, kunai being thrown as hard and fast as bullets into the air. Luvia saw blurs impact the leaden skin of the massive giant. Yet the kunai instead fell away harmlessly, having bounced off Berserker's skin.

Assassin's first attack had failed, but Luvia knew he had more tricks up his sleeve. She had been upset at first with her irregular summon, yet once Assassin had explained his abilities to her, she knew she had a powerful Servant.

Assassin's expression didn't change, but he merely leapt back and his hands blurred to form some sort of strange seal before reaching back, cheeks puffing. Then he blew out a massive fireball which raced towards Berserker and Saber.

The fireball impacted with a large explosion. Luvia shielded her eyes from the smoke and heat as two figure once again emerged from the smoke. Saber was unharmed, her Magic Resistance letting her ignore the attack. Berserker was also unharmed, the fireball failing to harm the black giant's steel skin. This was the curse of immortality that Berserker had, the divine protection that made Assassin's flames quite useless against him.

However the flames did have the effect of distracting Berserker, who now had his attention focused squarely on Assassin. Snorting like a bull, Berserker charged again at incredible speeds, the axe-sword in his hand swinging past the speed of sound. Assassin's expression did not change as the sword tore into him, tearing him in half with ease. For a moment, everyone but Luvia could only look in shock, with only the Finn remaining calm and composed at her Servant's death.

Then there was a puff of smoke to reveal the splintered remains of a log. Berserker roared, not having the sanity to recognize what had happened. However Assassin seemed to reappear on top of a nearby car. His crimson eyes narrowed, changing shape. His normal jutsu lacked the ability to affect the divine body that Berserker had, and the black giant was simply too insane to be affected by genjutsu. Close combat was out of the question with Berserker. Therefore he had to resort other techniques.

_''Amaterasu,''_ Assassin whispered, as black fire engulfed Berserker.

The giant roared as he died, the divine fire eating through his flesh to kill him. Then his body started to rise, regenerating as it did so, but then the mad Servant roars again as the black fire continued to consume his flesh.

Rather than a clash of blades it has become a battle of concepts. One crystalized mystery pitted against another. God Hand has the ability to resurrect eleven times and grow immune to any attack that killed Berserker before.

Amaterasu meanwhile is a divine magecraft technique that will burn for seven days and seven nights and will burn through anything. The divine mysteries between each attack clash and war against each other.

The blind, burning Berserker now rampaged around to the point where even his snow-haired Master can't control him. He lashes out in pain, dying and resurrecting over and over again. The hillside and street are pulverized repeatedly as Saber and Assassin move back.

Finally it's over. Berserker straightens up, having finished healing. He had died eight times from that attack before God Hand's concept had finally won out and adapted. The mad Servant raised his axe-sword and roars in challenge.

But behind him on the hill his Master can only stare at the black Assassin that killed Berserker eight times. She doesn't think it possible for any regular Heroic Spirit to kill Berserker even once, yet Assassin demonstrated a magecraft technique easily on par with a divine mystery.

''Let's go Berserker,'' she says. Perhaps it's time to play more cautiously from now on.

* * *

The two figures in black race down the sidewalk and then up the streets towards the tall buildings in Fuyuki's Shinto district. In the distance lights and people mill about, but neither of the two Servants give it much thought. Assassin had encountered this beautiful-looking Rider on a scouting mission, having settled in with Luvia at a new mansion she had rebuilt. Here was the fourth clash he had so far in the Grail War, the first being with Berserker, the second and third being skirmishes with Saber and Archer.

Assassin can barely keep up with Rider in terms of a race, his kunai being parried again and again by the twisting nails that Rider had. While Assassin has the best reflexes of the Servants, Rider had the better stamina in a prolonged race.

However a bigger problem would be Rider's other advantages. She is blind, meaning that none of Assassin's genjutsu techniques can affect her. In addition Assassin has ascertained from his prior fire attacks she had Magic Resistance of the B-Rank, making it difficult for his fire jutsu to affect her.

Essentially Rider is the worst possible matchup for Assassin.

The purple-haired beauty seemed to smirk in amusement as her nails come in at twisting angles to strike Assassin, but the black-cloaked shinobi deflects them with a kunai in hand, easily tracking his movements with his crimson eyes. Assassin's reflexes are second to none among the Servants. Even Saber and Archer can barely see him hand movements in forming seals and throwing kunai. In addition there is no attack he cannot track with his Mystic Eyes.

The two race up like black blurs up the side of a skyscraper, each running past the speed of sound in a miniature sonic boom. Eventually the two figures emerge on the top of the concrete roof, facing each other.

Rider still wore that amused smirk, studying Assassin. She had long since concluded that her nails can't beat Assassin in close combat. Indeed this Assassin had proved to be surprisingly adept in close-quarters combat and fist-fighting, despite being physically weaker than her monstrous strength. She would not expose her eyes to someone with illusion techniques either. To defeat him she would have to use her Noble Phantasm.

''That was interesting Assassin, but I'm afraid it ends here,'' she says calmly. Not waiting for a reply from Assassin, she leaps high into the air, plunging her dagger-like nail into her neck, sending out a sea of blood from it.

Assassin's expression does not change as he sees the blood form into runes and a creature appear. A massive snow white Pegasus manifests into being, practically glowing with immense prana as Rider secures her bridle to it.

His eyes can already see how powerful this beast is from its prana output. This is a Pegasus that was lives since the Age of the Gods and has grown to be as powerful as a dragon. Its Magic Resistance is on par with that of a dragon, meaning virtually all of Assassin's jutsu is useless.

Rider flies through the sky, transforming into a blazing white streak. The Pegasus is immensely fast and like a castle wall. Rider could blow away the skyscraper if she so wished. Assassin had only one option now to deal with her.

''_Susanoo,''_ Assassin speaks, a trickle of blood running down his eyes.

As the Pegasus races towards him, red-orange energy surrounds Assassin, first a ribcage, then more bones and then sinews of glowing flesh and muscle until a massive tengu-like shroud of armor covers the huge being.

Assassin stands in the middle of a massive prana construct, shaped vaguely like the tengu of myth. In one hand it clutched a massive shield and in other some sort of odd gourd like sword that blazes with barely contained prana. Each nerve in Assassin's body blazes in agony, for this is not an easy technique to sustain and it consumes almost unimaginable amounts of prana. It is a Noble Phantasm that bears Noble Phantasms of its own.

The Pegasus charges Susanoo, coming in like a glowing comet and it strikes the shield that Susanoo bears in a great thunderclap. In one second, there is only light before Rider and her Pegasus are flung back, their attack foiled. Then, almost faster than Rider can perceive, the blade strikes out to skewer her and her Pegasus right through the dragon-level defense her steed possesses. For a moment Rider's mouth can gape only in astonishment and she and her steed are sucked right into the gourd that Susanoo carries.

With a muted roar, Susanoo disappears in a flash, leaving Assassin alone on the devastated rooftop. Exhaustion filling his body before Luvia sends more prana over their link. He paused to wipe away blood from his crimson eyes before straightening up.

* * *

Gilgamesh walked in the church, still clad in casual clothes. He stares at the black-cloaked figure who simply looks at the cross on the wall in silence. Crimson eyes studied the Christian iconography without comment.

''I found Kotomine's body. I applaud your assassination skills, to kill him without myself or Lancer noticing until the deed was done,'' the golden king tells the black-cloaked Assassin. The other Servant did not respond to him.

Gilgamesh frowned.

''Look at me when I speak mongrel,'' he told Assassin, weapons shimmering into existence behind the golden king. Swords, spears, hammers and more from the Gate of Babylon ready to fire. Then Assassin turns around to address him.

''I found out about your plans after some investigation. There were discrepancies about this Holy Grail War that I found odd and it only required some research of my own in order to discover the truth,'' Assassin said without emotion.

He walked down the steps of the altar slowly. Two pairs of crimson eyes stared at each other.

''You torched the orphans in the basement,'' Gilgamesh remarked casually.

''Indeed. I gave them mercy killings. I was more surprised to find out what they were for when I interrogated Kotomine with genjutsu. Are you feeling weak then, Lord of Urk, without your power source?'' the black Assassin calmly inquired.

''I have enough prana to crush you and every other Servant in the war if needed before I run out,'' Gilgamesh responded, arms crossed confidently over his chest.

''I'm more surprised that the King of Heroes would steal life from children. It seems disgraceful that a Heroic Spirit would do such,'' Assassin remarked.

''Heh, those wastrels should be grateful they gave me power. The pathetic mongrels who call themselves humans in this modern age can hardly offer much else,'' the golden king shrugged. Assassin still remained impassive.

''Then is that your plan? To use the Grail's corrupted curse to burn the world of those you see as undesirable?'' Assassin inquired.

''Indeed. I shall rule the world as it was meant to be. The Age of Heroes shall spring forth one more,'' Gilgamesh replied, more weapons coming into existence. Assassin closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them they had a different shape.

''Enough then. The time for talk is over King of Heroes. Come at me then,'' the black-cloaked Assassin told him. To someone like Assassin who sacrificed everything for the sake of peace, Gilgamesh's goal can't be tolerated.

''As you wish,'' Gilgamesh smirked as he fired his treasury at the other Servant. Twenty-seven weapons shot forth past the speeds of sound to strike at Assassin who moved like a dark blur to avoid the weapons as they tore through the church.

The church's wall was blown away by the Noble Phantasms that missed Assassin. The Servant's eyes could track each of the manifold treasures that headed towards him, allowing Assassin's reflexes to avoid each of them.

But even Assassin cannot avoid such missiles in a cramped space. Gilgamesh smirked as he saw a single gold spear impale Assassin through the lung. The Servant was staggered, looking frown at the wound in shock before a trio of holy swords skewered him.

Then Assassin disappeared into black crows, the ravens moving away in his corpse until nothing remained. Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow before he heard a footstep behind him. The golden king quickly turned around only to meet a pair of crimson eyes.

''_Tsukiyomi,''_ Assassin intoned.

* * *

**Assassin**

**True Name:** Itachi Uchiha

**Crossover:** Naruto

**Alternate Classes:** Caster

**Alignment:** Lawful Good (Distorted to Chaotic Evil because of legend)

**Parameters**

**Strength:** C  
**Agility:** A+  
**Endurance:** C  
**Mana:** B+  
**Luck:** D

**Class Skills:**

**Presence Concealment-A+:** It is possible to conceal most of one's form and become difficult to be detected. However, efficacy will decrease once preparations to attack are taken.

**Personal Skills:**

**Eye of the Mind (True)-B+:** Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning. A plus modifier for when Mystic Eyes are activated.

**Ninja Arts-A:** A sort of pseudo-magecraft developed in Assassin's homeland. Assassin is a highly skilled master of ninjutsu and genjutsu, praised as a prodigy of his clan. Assassin is able to utilize his mastery of these arts for a variety of effects. This also qualifies him for the Caster class.

**Mystic Eyes (Sharingan)-A:** A form of Mystic Eyes unique to Assassin's clan, these legendary eyes allow keen insight as well as the ability to predict the moves of an opponent. It is able a conduit to cast illusory magecraft. They also provide the equivalent rank to the Clairvoyance skill.

**Soul of a Martyr-C:** Nullification of mental interference by faith and resolve. In life Assassin sacrificed everything dear to him for his values, not once faltering in his duties. Provides protection against mental interference, confusion and pressure.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Mangekyo Sharingan- **_**Kaleidoscope Mirror Wheel Eyes**_  
**Rank:** A++  
**Type:** Support/Anti-Unit/Anti-Fortress

The cursed eyes of Assassin's clan, these are an extension of one's own Mystic Eyes. This Noble Phantasm could be considered a Noble Phantasm that can manifest into several different Noble Phantasms, one of which possesses its own Noble Phantasms of incredibly high rank, thus gaining it the EX rank.

The first form of this Noble Phantasm is Tsukiyomi, an incredibly powerful illusion magecraft technique that invades the mind of the opponent and forces them into a mental world were time and space is controlled by Assassin. In this world even the perception of time is controlled by Assassin so that the victim may experience 72 hours of torture in a single second.

The second is Amaterasu, a fire magecraft technique on the level of a divine mystery. It manifests as the form of a black fire that cannot be extinguished by any means other than Assassin dispelling it. Has a large prana cost to use.

The final form of Susanoo, an extremely costly technique in terms of prana. It creatures a powerful prana construct around Assassin, shielding him from anything less than a divine mystery. In addition Susanoo possesses Noble Phantasms of its own, the Yata Mirror and the Totsuka Sword, both Noble Phantasms in their own right.

The Yata Mirror is a conceptual defense of the highest degree, able to reflect all but the most powerful of weapons, while the Totsuka Sword is a blade that can warp reality to seal away a target into an internal pocket world inside the blade.

As it manifests several powerful Noble Phantasms at once at incredible prana cost, only the most powerful of Masters could hope to provide prana for Assassin to use Susanoo more than once in the Grail War.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Well here is Itachi. He's not really a physical powerhouse, but he has plenty of hax, which is rather par for course for the Grail War. I chose Luvia as his Master because I wanted an Assassin in the 5th War who could actually move beyond the gates as well as to do just something different.

He's like Karna is that his true alignment is distorted from his true nature due to the nature of his legend and actions in life. If one counts jutsu as a form of magecraft then you could probably summon Itachi as Caster as well, although I imagine his Item Construction and Territory Creation ranks to be rather low.

EDIT: After some contemplation, I decided to lower Itachi's Phantasm from EX to A++.


	5. Rider

**Author's Notes:** Well here is rider, a figure that should also be easily recognizable. This chapter is a little rushed and kinda short, so I'm not quite happy with it to be honest, but I really like the character though.

As usual, if you spot any spelling or grammar mistakes please inform me.

* * *

**Rider-Paragon**

Waver Velvet coughed a bit of smoke from his lungs as wind billowed around the clearing. He had done it. He had successfully completed the ritual to summon a Servant for the Fuyuki Grail War and he would show that man his true worth.

After being belittled by his teacher, Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi, Waver had taken the opportunity to steal the catalyst that Kayneth had intended to use to summon Alexander the Great, the legendary King of Conquerors for the Holy Grail War.

Then the smoke cleared and needless to say, Waver was surprised.

Before him was not a warrior in Greek armor, but rather a red-haired woman with her hair cut short in a military style. She wore some sort of futuristic looking combat armor, colored mostly black with a single red stripe along the arm. She had a rather serious look on her face, her grey eyes studying Waver before her.

''I'm Servant Rider…I guess you're my Master then,'' she commented. His voice has a brisk, military quality to it. She acted like very much like those professional soldiers that Waver had seen interviewed on TV once.

''Uh…I-what?'' Waver stuttered in surprise. He rather doubted that Alexander the Great had been a woman. Actually he doubted any Heroic Spirit from the past would wear that this woman had on for armor.

''I asked if you are my Master or not. I don't see any other magi here,'' Rider looked around.

''Y-Yeah, I guess I am. I'm sorry I just intended to summon someone else-'' Waver began to stutter nervously. Had he failed in something as basic as this? Was taking that catalyst from Kayneth a pointless thing to do?

''Relax kid. You can tell me about it later at wherever you set up shop,'' Rider brought up a hand and an orange holographic device appeared. Waver could only stare in shock at the device's sudden appearance, wondering if it was some sort of magecraft she was using.

Then after Rider pressed a few buttons, a large blocky vehicle appeared in the forest. It was a large grey thing, looking rather ungainly. It was some sort of cannon turret mounted on it. In the rear a hatch opened and Rider climbed in.

''C'mon,''

* * *

Waver Velvet had never really expected to be in an aerial dogfight. He had flown aboard planes of course in order to get to Japan, but he had never expected to engage in a dogfight, much less a dogfight between Heroic Spirits mounted on Noble Phantasms.

''Rider what's going on?'' he asked, grabbing on to the side railings of the ship they were in. As far as he knew he was aboard one of Rider's Noble Phantasms, some sort of large spacecraft that she had promptly dragged him aboard.

''Just moving in to fight with some old friends,'' Rider assured Waver. She grabbed him shoulder and dragged him off to the bridge.

''C'mon, I want to get a better view of things,'' she stated.

''Rider!'' Waver sputtered as she soon came to the front of the ship. Through the viewport Waver could see the golden ship of Archer move among the clouds. Then there was a bearded man seated at the front of the ship.

''Hey Commander, good to see you again,'' he greeted.

''Likewise Joker. Let's see if we can down this bastard,'' Rider nodded, glancing first at the demon monster below.

In the skies above Fuyuki three ships dueled, one was the golden Vimana, the prototype to the divine flying chariot used by the Hindu Gods, another was a transformed F-15 Eagle changed and mastered by the Noble Phantasm of a crazed black knight.

The last one was bigger than either of them, although plainer. It was a ship that had saved the galaxy on countless occasions. It was a ship that had brought hope to uncounted billions in the universe. On its side its name was emblazoned brightly.

_''The Normandy,''_

Below a massive demon from hell swims through the water. It's huge, the size of a skyscraper. Tentacles, claws and other strange appendages protrude from the tower of meat as the thing moves towards its ultimate object on the horizon, Fuyuki City. It means to devour all those who are within for prana.

The mad Caster has called it forth. Such a monster cannot be controlled by any mage on Earth, yet Caster does not care if he can control it or not. All he cares about is the deadly toll that he will reap once he reaches the city. Above, the Normandy flies in, Joker's hands flying over the holographic keyboard, seeking to access the ship's main weapons, a cannon to blast the huge tower of meat below so that Saber can prepare to destroy the monster.

Then it fires. The ship's Thanix cannon erupts as a stream of molten metal propelled by eezo to tear into the monster. In an instant three-quarters of the immense demon are simply vaporized by the sheer firepower of the Thanix cannon's highest setting. Then several disruptor torpedoes blast out, striking into the remaining monster before it has a chance to regenerate. In an instant the remaining chunks of the thing as ripped apart by the fearsome firepower of those torpedoes.

A second later and a massive surge of light erupts from the shore. The holy light of Excalibur shines out to vaporize every last chunk of the beast that Caster summoned, so that no possibility of regeneration can remain.

Then, in the aftermath of the demon's destruction came Archer's golden Vimana, aiming to blast apart the upstart that had dared move into the skies. First the black knight and now that impudent Rider. Golden portals shimmered and Noble Phantasms were launched out to blast at the ship. Then the massive craft was able to bank hard and dodge the projectiles, even as the F-15 opened fire on them both with a twisted gatling gun. Explosions rocked the air as the Normandy and the Vimana dueled for supremacy.

Although Archer's Vimana is superior as a Noble Phantasm, and armed with countless weapons of legend, Archer is no ace pilot. He is mere a ''user'' not a ''pilot''. The one that pilots the Normandy however, is quite possibility one of the greatest pilots in human history.

Black missiles flow out from the F-15 as Berserker howled in the night sky. Rapidly Noble Phantasms are launched from the Gate of Babylon to counter them in a yield of massive explosions across the darkened Fuyuki skies. Then the Normandy takes its chances and moved in, weapons preparing. Instantly, a pair of disruptor torpedoes were fired, blasting through the skies to strike right at the vulnerable Vimana as it makes an impossible turn.

Space-time explosions filled the sky as the Vimana was blasted apart, the golden Archer saved only by the armor he wore. Cursing angrily, the golden king plummets down into the dark oceans below as the Normandy flies on, the black F-15 twisting behind it.

* * *

''Well, that was certainly intense,'' Rider commented as she and Waver sat in the backyard of the MacKenzies's house. The woman was dressed in casual clothes, including a jacket as Waver sat cross-legged on the ground.

Waver could only look at the woman who served as his Servant. When she claimed she was from the future after fighting a race of genocidal space machines, he didn't know quite what to believe with her story, yet her Noble Phantasms spoke for themselves.

Then they were interrupted.

''What?'' Waver yelped in surprise as he saw the black form of a cloaked Assassin manifested in front of them. Then behind the Assassin came another, and then another until a hundred shapes surrounded Rider and her Master.

''Assassin,'' Rider spoke slowly, rising as her battle armor appeared.

''We have come to take your life Rider. You are an unknown wildcard in this war, but we will not let you summon your aircraft,'' their apparent leader, a purple-haired woman, spoke.

''Is that so?'' Rider seemed to smile briefly, a gun appearing on her hand.

''_The Squad,''_ she spoke and a whirlwind of prana seemed to fill the air. All around her, shape after shape shimmered into existence as Waver could only gape in astonishment as the figures began to move in a circle around Rider.

He saw men and woman in combat armor like Rider, as well as other strange beings and creatures. There were two blue-skinned women with odd head crests as well as a pair of large lizard-like creatures in hulking combat armor along with what looked like a robot from a science fiction movie and other creatures besides.

After a second Waver realized that these were no familiars or wraiths as one might guess at first, but actual Heroic Sprits in the same way that Rider or Assassin was, beings of myth and legend called forth to do battle.

As one they drew various weapons and charged into battle.

Bullets roared as Waver ducked his head down on the house roof, hoping not to get caught in the crossfire as Rider moved in in a blue-white burst of energy, fist drawled back to punch the Assassin leader in the face. Waver heard alien battle roars and odd thumping sounds. Looking up he saw one of the blue-skinned woman appear to grab a trio of Assassins and fling them about like ragdolls before they were shot by another creature in blue armor.

He saw a pair of those hulking lizard-like creatures charge into the Assassins like rampaging mountains, unloading shotguns point blank into the various Assassins around them, blasting them apart in black chunks. Daggers there tossed into them, but the hulking creatures barely gave notice, too engulfed into the chaos of battle to care. One of them, a scarred red-armored veteran, grabbed a tall Assassin and appeared to head-butt the Servant to death.

Another, a purple-clothed masked being, appeared to access the strange orange device that Rider had repeatedly used earlier, the ''Omni-Tool'' as she called it, using it to summon forth what appeared to be a glowing ball of light. Quickly the thing darted about, blasting various Assassins.

Then a shaven tattooed woman leapt into battle surrounded by a glowing corona of that blue-white energy. Like a blasting comet she tore into the nearest Assassins, sending almost a dozen of them flying high into the air from one massive punch.

Next a scarred disfigured solider wearing ragtag armor along with a hulking Hispanic man in blue armor both opened fire with assault rifles on the Assassins. One of them chucked a grenade that exploded in a miniature firestorm among the enemy Servants.

* * *

''Rider! Why is Saber chasing us?'' Waver asked from the hull of the Mako as the thing trundled around rapidly along the road, occasionally lurching and rocking during the chase that they were taking apart in along the road.

''I have no idea kid,'' Rider shouted as she appeared to clamber up to the cockpit of the vehicle, leaving Waver behind with the blue-armored bird-like thing in the cargo bay of the Mako as it moved rapidly along the road.

On the other side of the road was Saber, riding atop of motorcycle enhanced by her various abilities. There was a look of determination on her face as she blasted forth in an attempt to catch up to the larger armored vehicle. Rapidly, the Mako's turned around, the main cannon moving about to blast at the blonde knight. Immediately a large plume of dirt was kicked up as the prana-based canon shell struck the earth with explosive force.

Yet through the smoke and dirt emerge the silver knight on her motorbike as she blasted forward, waving her sword in one hand to gain closure with the massive vehicle that moved rapidly along the road before her.

On and on both vehicles disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Rider**

**True Name:** Commander Shepard

**Master:** Waver Velvet

**Alternate Classes:** Archer, Assassin, Caster

**Alignment:** Neutral Good

**Parameters**

**Strength:** C  
**Agility:** C  
**Endurance:** C+  
**Mana:** B  
**Luck:** A

**Class Skills:**

**Riding-A:** All creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts. This rank is high enough to have aptitude for the Rider Class.

**Magic Resistance-E:** Cannot cancel spells, but magic damage is reduced somewhat. Magecraft had largely died out by Rider's time and thus her rank is low even for a Rider.

**Personal Skills:**

**Bravery-A:** the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Rider possessed extreme amounts of willpower of courage, capable of resisting even Reaper indoctrination and mental assault.

**Pioneer of the Stars-EX**: The unique Skill given to heroes that became turning points in the human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized". Rider has saved the entire galaxy multiple times. She has this skill at the highest possible rank.

**Voyager of the Storm-C:** The talent to impel a ship and those who the user identifies with. Because the ability as a group leader is also necessary, this unique Skill also has the effects of both _Charisma_ and _Military Tactics_. In life Rider was a renowned captain of a single ship, commanding it on battles that shaped the galaxy as well as leading boarding parties in ground combat.

**Biotics-B:** A form of pseudo-magecraft involving manipulation of Element Zero in one's bloodstream. Rider in life was a powerful and skilled Biotic skilled mostly in short range combat as a Vanguard.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Mako-**_**Old Warhorse**_

**Rank:** B

**Type:** Anti-Unit

A vehicle utilized in some of the more famous portions of Rider's carrier, it's a powerful armored vehicles, armed with a prana cannon and machine guns, with enough space to transport an entire squad. It has the lowest prana cost of all of Rider's Noble Phantasms and used for ground assault.

**Normandy-**_**Bringer of Victory**_

**Rank:** A

**Type:** Anti-Fortress

The vehicle that was closely identified with Rider and made her famous. This vessel saved the galaxy countless times and carries a legend of its own. In her lifetime it could make interstellar flight but due to the restrictions of the Grail War the Normandy is reduced to atmospheric flight. It is equipped with a Thanix cannon, disruptor torpedoes and many other powerful Anti-Fortress weapons.

It has a high prana activation and maintenance cost. Curiously enough Rider technically does not pilot this ship herself but rather summons Heroic Spirit Joker in order to pilot for her. As such it her last Noble Phantasm is requires to use this.

**The Squad-**_**A Paragon's Companions**_

**Rank:** EX

**Type**: Anti-Army

The most powerful Noble Phantasm that Rider has, this summons the squad she led in life. Its EX Rank comes from the fact that it involves summoning actual Heroic Spirits, albeit in a reduced state. These Heroic Spirits act as Servants with Independent Action at D- rank.

There are roughly two dozen Servants, each with their own skills and abilities. They might have access to Noble Phantasms of their own, but Rider lacks the prana to materialize them fully into a Servant container. Rider can summon all of them, or just individuals if she so needs.

This is an immensely costly Noble Phantasm, draining massive amounts of prana and Rider's trump card, only activated in dire situations.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So there you have it. Commander Shepard. Or rather Paragon FemShep. I kind view Heroic Spirit in a similar way to the Hassans, in that there exists many different ''incarnations'' of Heroic Spirit Commander Shepard, each with their own different personalities and abilities. Waver simply happened to summon one particular version. A tough, but kind Paragon Femshep would be great for Waver's character development I think.

So you could also probably summon a Renegade MaleShep as an Archer, or a more neutral Shepard as a Caster or Assassin or another varies possibly. Shepard as a whole could be summoned as Archer for his guns, Caster for biotics or Assassin because of infiltrator.

Anyway, the next Servant is Caster,, someone suitably evil for Uryuu.


	6. Caster

**Author's Note:** Here's Caster, another Servant that I previously posted up on Spacebattles.

As usual, if you spot any spelling or grammar mistakes please inform me. Comments and reviews are welcome.

* * *

**Caster-For Chaos**

Ryuunosuke Uryuu shielded his eyes briefly, clutching a book in his hand. He had been using one of his ancestors' old rituals, something about a cup or grail, in order to summon a demon as part of his killing spree. Really he didn't expect it to work honestly, but he always thought he might as well try and see if he could really summon a daemon.

After a moment Uryuu could only look into some sort of blue metal chestplate. Then he looked up and up to see a massive armored figure stand before him. It was utterly huge, eclipsing the smaller man by a good three feet in height. It was colored blue with bronze and gold trimmings and white robes. It had four horns spouting out of its skull, two from the forehead and two from the cheeks. In one hand it clutched a huge blackened staff and in the other an eldritch spellbook. Its' visored faceplate stared blankly at Uryuu.

''Upon your summons I, Servant Caster have come,'' the large figure intoned. Uryuu could only blink. He had succeeded in summoning some sort weird space daemon from his ancestor's rituals. For a moment he stood, mouth agape before he found his wits.

''Oh, yeah. I'm Ryuunosuke Uryuu and I like to kill people. Here,'' he turned around and nudged at the bound child on the ground. ''Wanna kill this kid?'' he asked.

The figure called Caster didn't reply at first, but instead raised an azure gauntlet. Immediately the child was lifted up in midair like some invisible hand before some sort of bluish energy seemed to be sucked out of the child's mouth and into Caster's staff. After a moment the child dropped to the ground, dead.

''Cool! That's totally awesome man! I'll follow you anywhere!'' Uryuu was ecstatic at seeing what Caster could do. Caster's visor merely bent down a bit to look at him further.

''I see. Well then Master, have you ever heard of the Dark Gods?''

* * *

The horrors came, screaming and howling up the lobby in gibbering madness. Everyone in the Fuyuki Hyatt was already dead, save for Lord El-Melloi and his wife up at the top of the Hotel. These creatures had devoured everything with sadistic glee.

Lancer could only look on this thing in disgust as Gae Daerg dispelled yet another daemon. They came in all shapes, sizes and colors, twisting mutated figures in purple, pink, blue and red. He saw a multitude of tentacles, eyes and claws spouting from places that should not be. Lancer had fought many beasts and monsters during his time as a warrior of the Fianna, but none like this creatures. In fact one could say that these creatures were the very incarnation of madness and evil itself.

However they seemed to be magic constructs, as his sear of exorcism, Gae Dearg, was very effective, slicing through this thing like a knife through hot butter. Already he had dispelled dozens of these things as they attacked. Then the handsome spearman spotted the form of a massive golem like creature that just shimmered into existence. After a second he realized it was a Servant, and judging from its appearance this could only be Caster.

''I'm impressed to slay so many warpspawn with that spear,'' Caster mused in a smooth tone of voice.

''You! Caster did you summon these creatures!'' Lancer proclaims, angered by the terrible slaughter that had occurred.

''Indeed. Worthy sacrifices these mortals shall be for the summoning,'' Caster could only nod in response.

Lancer's reply was instant. In a flash he crossed the distance between him and Caster in an instant, Gae Buidhe aimed right for Caster's heart. There was a flash and the golden spear was deflected by the blue war plate that Caster had. Quickly, the blackened staff that Caster held lashed out, crackling with eldritch energies at Lancer, who stopped the blow with Gae Dearg. Rapidly the energies surrounding the staff fell silent from the exorcism effect of the crimson rose spear.

Rapidly they exchanged blows, Lancer attempting the pierce the armored defense of Caster and failing. While Lancer in undeniably the faster and more skilled of the two, it is obvious that Caster can't be overwhelmed by close quarters. It seemed ridiculous to Lancer. Casters are supposed to be physically weak, as few sorcerers ever bodied to specialize in the combat arts. Yet this Caster is able to defend himself in close quarters, perhaps not masterfully but certainly effectively.

Then Caster gestured and a huge chunk of the floor was ripped up by some invisible force. With incredible agility, Lancer leapt away as the floor is torn up under him. Caster is not nearly as fast as the spear knight to catch him with that move. Then Caster gestured with his staff and a coruscating wave of purple fire lashed out, burning and incinerating its way through the lobby. Yet when the fire reaches Lancer, it is dispelled with hardly a thought.

A blast of red lightning leaps from Caster's gauntlets, yet it has the same affect, with Lancer remaining unharmed by the blast. For he is one of the knight classes, with excellent Magic Resistance attributes. This war's Lancer boasts a high B-Rank resistance to magecraft, thus blunting all of Caster's attempts so far.

Despite Caster's tough armor, it seems like Lancer has this in the bag. For with his speed and Magic Resistance he has a large advantage over Caster. Lancer shifts his footing in preparing for his next strike. He has already determined that Caster's armor can't protect everything and Gae Buidhe to the throat should slay the spellcasting Servant.

''Is that it Caster?'' Lancer taunts, studying his opponent carefully.

''No, not nearly Lancer,'' Caster replied, a tone of amusement in his voice. He had already known about the knight classes's Magic Resistance from what the Grail provided him, but he simply had to test it for himself with his own sorcery.

But now it is time for this to end. Caster spreads his arms.

''_The Rubric of Ahriman,''_ he intones. Suddenly there is an upsurge of prana in the air as Lancer watches a dozen massive figures shimmer into the air, the product of some sort of summoning. Then they take shape.

Each one is a huge armored golem-like warrior, clad in the same blue and gold armor as Caster. Their helms are shaped into elaborate headdresses, like the Egyptian Pharaohs of old, and they have arcane runes carved into their plate. Their eyes blaze with eldritch energy and they carry massive cannon-like rifles in their hands.

This is the ultimate Noble Phantasm possessed by Caster. The summoning of his greatest work and his greatest failure at the same time. Each one is a Rubric Marine, containing the dregs of his former battle brothers from the Thousand Sons Legion.

As one, they leveled their bolters and opened fire. Lancer could only curse as he was caught in a sudden firestorm.

* * *

Worms wriggled as Caster stepped into the basement of the Matou mansion. It was almost pitch-black, but for an enhanced Astartes like Caster, he could see perfectly fine in the darkness of the basement below.

He glanced around. All around him where wriggling crest worms, each one the lowest rank of familiar, but designed to store prana for its user. Caster can only glance at disgust as he crushes the creatures underneath his armored boots. Such crude magecraft compared to the arts he wields. Then before him he sees a single figure in the darkness. It's an old man, with skin like wrinkled leather and ancient, dead eyes looking at him. One hand clutches a walking staff as the old man regards Caster with curiosity.

''How did you get past the bounded fields without my notice,'' Zouken Matou says curiously. He is disturbed by the ease that this being has been able to infiltrate his workshop without his notice. Yet he has no fear. An immortal being like him can't be killed easily by a Servant.

''Such primitive wards pose no problem to one who has navigated the daemonic labyrinths of Tzeentch,'' Caster replied, glancing first at the old man and then at the worms around him again, as if noting something.

''I came here to search for the Matou Master of Berserker, but it seems my efforts were fruitless,' Caster mused.

''Then leave. There is nothing for you here,'' Zouken replied.

''Ah, but there is. I have sensed a being with strong magecraft potential. A girl that would make an excellent sacrifice for the Dark Gods,'' Caster replied, looking back at Zouken, who tightened his grip on his staff.

''Sakura? She is a Matou know. She is apart of my worms now,'' the old man told him.

''Oh that is no problem. A mere familiar infestation is not going to pose a challenge for me. Although to be honest I might kill you anyway. This place stinks of Nurgle and his favors,'' Caster can't hide the sneer in his voice.

''Kill me? Such a task is not easily done,'' Zouken replied, all while sending a mental link to Kariya to hurry here right this instant with Berserker. As resilient he may be, he can't beat a Servant by himself.

''You placed your soul inside a crest worm as a form of immortality. I have already scryed that with my magecraft. I have seen such techniques a thousand times before with warp-dabblers in the Eye of Terror. I have faced far worse than you and lived to tell the tale,'' Caster laughed contemptuously.

Zouken did not answer, but instead he sent out his worms. Ahead a veritable sea of worms began to gush out. Like a miniature ocean of horrors they rushed towards the armored Servant. Caster merely laughed some more before extending a single armored gauntlet.

Purple warpfire spilled out in great fiery torrents as Caster spoke a single unholy word. Zouken could only watch as his familiars were devoured by the warpfire that Caster produced. Then walking through the flames came the great armored form of the Servant, who spread his arms wide.

''While the girl would make an excellent sacrifice, perhaps you might make an acceptable offering to the Dark Gods as well?'' Caster asked Zouken curiously.

* * *

Risei Kotomine lay dead on the floor as Caster looked over the defiled Church. The pews had been overturned and a huge eight-pointed star had been drawn in blood on the wooden floor. The time for the ritual was soon at hand.

''Alright, I finished everything you asked for Caster-san. The Gods will be pleased right?'' Uryuu licked his mutilated lips with excitement. Caster had shown him so much to the truths of the universe and Uryuu had gleefully followed him in every step. The man was shirtless, his body covered in inked runes and daemonic script to show his devotion to his new masters.

''Oh yes, the gods will be pleased,'' Caster nodded. Inspecting the drawn wards one more time, he glanced at the frightened, blood-stained girl who huddled shivering in the middle of the sacrificing circle as the apex of the sacrifice.

Now was time to cover Fuyuki with the hordes of daemons he needed to win this war and sacrifice Ancient Terra to the Dark Gods. He had been surprised to have been summoned in this era, but he would certainly not waste the opportunity to take revenge on the False Emperor before he came to power.

He had some amusement in feeding Zouken's soul to his summoned daemons but this girl, Sakura Matou would perform nicely as the key sacrifice in his ritual to rip open a hole in reality. Then it would be an easy matter to gain the Lesser Grail and then the Grail itself.

He knew the other Masters had allied against him and the threat he represented. But it was too late for them to stop to stop his sacrifice and the plan that was about to commence shortly. He could sense their approach, but they would be too late.

''Wait here Uryuu, the ritual is about to begin,'' Caster told his devoted cultist as he strode to the broken doors of the Church and flung them open.

Before him on the hill below was a silver-armored knight clutching a holy sword, a massive red-haired warrior riding in a chariot and a golden armored king. All of them marching together to deal with him and his daemons.

Caster merely laughed a bit before he began to chant the words that would bring hell itself to this world.

* * *

**Caster**

**True Name:** Ahriman of the Thousand Sons

**Master:** Ryuunosuke Uryuu

**Alternate Classes:** None

**Alignment:** Neutral Evil

**Parameters:**  
**Strength:** B  
**Agility:** D  
**Endurance:** A  
**Mana:** A+  
**Luck:** E

**Class Skills:**  
**Territory Creation-A:** The skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus. Creation of a "Temple" becomes possible.

**Item Construction-A:** the skill to manufacture magical items. Caster is able to construct arcane implements and daemonic weapons through his sorcery. As a being of immense knowledge and daemonic power, Caster has a high rank in this skill.

**Personal Skills:**

**Chaos Sorcery-A+:** Manipulation of psychic energies from the warp. Caster is one of the most powerful mortal Chaos Sorcerers in existence. Few outside the Greater Daemons of Tzeentch can match his abilities in this regard. Covers a variety of disciplines including pyromancy, fleshcrafting, telepathy, telekinesis, daemon summoning and more.

**Clairvoyance-A+:** Is superior visual perception. Supplement long-range aiming and increases dynamic vision. Furthermore, at higher ranks it is possible to acquire precognition ("see into the future") and other forms of perception that are beyond normal eyesight (X-ray vision and the sorts). Caster himself was known for his precognitive abilities and has this at a high rank.

**Mental Pollution-A:** makes it highly possible to shut out any mental interference Thaumaturgy, due possessing a distorted mentality. However, at the same time it becomes impossible to come to an understanding with individuals that do not possess an equivalent rank of mental pollution. Having lived in the Eye of Terror for thousands of years and witnessed horrors beyond human comprehension, Caster's mentality can't be understood by mortals.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Black Staff-**_**Foci of the Corvidae**_  
**Rank:** B  
**Type:** Anti-Unit

A blackened staff borne by Caster in his lifetime, it has been enhanced and twisted by centuries of chaos sorcery and demonic pacts. It acts as an extremely powerful Mystic Code to channel Caster's magical abilities as well as a potent close combat tool. Prana consumption for spells is cut on half when using this staff.

**The Rubric of Ahriman-_All is Dust_**  
**Rank:** A++  
**Type:** Anti-Army

The crowning achievement of Caster's life, the embodiment of the Thousand Sons' salvation and destruction, this Noble Phantasm allows Caster to summon Thousand Sons Rubric Marines in order to fight for him.

Each Rubric Marine would be considered to be familiars capable of challenging a Servant, clad in powerful armor and wielding sorcerous bolters capable of threatening and killing Servants. The prana expenditure to summon Caster's brothers is immense however, and they cannot be manifested for a very long time.

**Author's Notes:** So Ahriman of the Thousand Sons,, a powerful Chaos Sorcerer. Uryuu wanted to summon a daemon and he got something as close as possible. Kinda a Bad End for Fuyuki, although it remains to be seen if he can be stopped by the hasty alliance arranged against him.

I had previously posted up his sheet from Spacebattles. By Caster standards he's rather beefy in terms of physical stats, although he's also one of the most skilled spellcasters you could summon. He's probably one of the most devious Casters you could summon as well.


	7. Lancer

**Author's Note:** Well here's a Lancer a couple of people have suggested already and one that I'm familiar with. He's Bazett's Lancer this time, and with interesting consequences for the rest of the war.

As always, reviews and comments are welcomed. If you spot any spelling or grammar mistakes please inform me.

* * *

**Lancer-World's Strongest Man**

Kirei Kotomine watched as Bazett turned her back on him, talking about the war and her plans for it. Already she had to change her tactics for the war, since instead of summoning Cuchulainn as planned she had instead gotten some sort of giant halberd wielder.

She was disappointed at first, but as she confessed to Kirei, Lancer might very well be the strongest Servant of the war, judging by his excellent all-around stats and the fact that he possessed a powerful Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm.

Kirei had to agree from Bazett's descriptions of Lancer and what he had seen of the Servant. With an experienced combat magus like Bazett, they would surely be top contenders for the upcoming Grail War, and the probable winners in his opinion.

That was unless he killed Bazett. He had been dreaming about doing this for weeks now, ever since he invited her to the Grail War. He would kill her and take Lancer for use as a scout while he and Gilgamesh planned to intervene in the Grail War.

Stealthily he drew out his black keys, preparing to slice off Bazett's arm while she was distracted and take her Command Seals. She may be stronger with her runes, but taken off guard she should be easy prey. Licking his lips Kirei moved to strike…

Only for a blast of blinding white pain to strike up his right arm. After a second Kirei's eyes spotted his own severed arm lying on the ground, cut by a large bisento. Mouth gaping, the false priest could only look up to see the massive form of Lancer tower over him and a shocked Bazett.

He stood easily twice the size of Kirei and was clad in grey pants and a massive white overcoat. A huge white mustache covered his craggy, aged face while in one arm he clutched the absolutely massive bisento that qualified him for the Lancer class.

''I sensed your killing intent ever since I was summoned here. Did you really think I would allow you to harm my daughter like that?'' Lancer's face was twisted with fury and rage. Then Kirei knew no more as the bisento flashed again towards his face.

* * *

Later Bazett sat somewhat shaken, sipping her tea as she sat at the table of the apartment she had rented for the war. The recent events had disturbed her, namely the revelation that Kirei had been planning to kill her.

After Kirei's death, she and Lancer discovered the orphans that he had been keeping under the church. She and a horrified Lancer had proceeded to put them out of their misery before retreating to figure out what to do. With the supposedly impartial supervisor dead, the status of the war was thrown into question. Yet the other Masters would undoubtedly take to the field in search for the Grail, supervisor or not

''Is there something that troubles you daughter?'' Lancer asked. He sat across her, a barrel in one massive hand. Lancer drank heartily, not by a mere cup, but with entire barrels of sake that he had purchased with Bazett's money.

''I just can't believe Kirei would try and kill me,'' she stated finally. He had seemed to be friendly enough when they had first met and he had helped her enter the Grail War in the first place. Yet she saw the black keys in his hand and the look on his face right before Lancer had saved her.

''It seemed strange to me. I can't guess his motives but my Haki could sense his ill-intent towards you,'' Lancer nodded. That strange ability that Lancer wielded had indeed saved her life.

''Yes, but without him I wonder how the war will proceed. Will the other Masters just continue to fight?'' Bazett wondered.

''Probably daughter. But don't worry. I will fight for you. When we made our contract I accepted you as a member of my family. I will never abandon my family,'' Lancer stated firmly.

Bazett could only find warmth and familial affection in his eyes. At first she had been greatly disappointed to not summon her childhood hero, Cuchulainn, yet this Lancer had proven to be like the grandfather she never had back.

This man, having accepted her as his daughter, would never fail her while he still drew breath. She even knew about his wish, to save the man he regarded as his son who was unjustly executed. He aimed to use the power of the Grail to accomplish that.

In that regard they were quite similar. She wanted to save her childhood hero from his terrible fate and he wanting to save his son from his fate.

''Thank you Lancer,'' Bazett smiled softly.

* * *

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Berserker roared as his axe-sword clashed with the large bisento that Lancer carried. Outside Fuyuki the two massive Servants fought in the forest. Bazett has finally decided to carry the fight to the Einzbern Master. Huge oak trees are flung aside like matchsticks by the sheer force of the battle that the two warriors wage. Deep gouges are ripped into the ground as a series of thunderclaps seems to resonate in the night-shrouded forest.

Bazett can merely gape in astonishment as she watched from a safe distance, having erected a powerful runic barrier around herself to protect from the mere shockwaves produced by the two massive Servants as they waged war. She had expected magnificent battles with a battle between Servants, yet this exceeded even her wildest dreams. It seemed less like a battle between Heroic Sprits and more like a battle between Divine Spirits called forth.

Berserker, as she had learned, was Heracles, the strongest man in Greek myth. Now with Mad Enhancement his strength is a terrible thing to behold, even armed with a crude piece of stone, he still is a juggernaut of destruction. It is perhaps fitting that he also faces one who has the title of the ''strongest man in the world'', one who stood at the top of the pirate world and was respected as one of the four great Emperors, with strength unrivaled.

Indeed, it could be said that both Lancer and Berserker were massively weakened compared to how they were in life by being placed in Servant containers. In life Berserker held up the sky and Lancer could split an island in half with a single blow. Yet even as Servants rather than the full Heroic Sprits they easily outstrip every other Servant in the war without question.

Striking with the miniature force of a hurricane, the rock axe-sword comes in to strike Lancer, having already carved a large wound across his scarred chest. Yet to Lancer that wound is nothing, having endured far worse in his lifetime.

Lancer's bisento responds to block the axe-sword and knock it away. Then Lancer's fist lashes out, punching Berserker square in the jaw to send him flying a full thirty meters away by the sheer force of the blow. In an instant Berserker recovers and charges towards Lancer, rock sword held to strike again. Despite his large bulk, Berserker moves like a speeding freight train, a mere black blur against the forest trees all around.

Lancer prepares to strike again, his large polearm in two hands. The weapon he wields is not a Noble Phantasm, and thus by itself cannot pierce Berserker's God Hand with its simple blade. However Lancer has other ways of bypassing it. By use of Haki it's possible to raise its mystery and power to rank A. In an instant Lancer covers his bisento in the invisible armor of Haki and then lashes out with blinding speed to strike the charging Berserker as he comes in.

The effect is immediate. The strengthened bisento rips through Berserker's throat and rips through his lead chest and to his groin, practically severed in half, Berserker's corpse falls to the ground, black blood spilling out briefly. Then he straightens up, as Berserker's mortal wound closes and he regenerates before Lancer's eyes. The massive spearman can only glance in annoyance. It seems that Berserker can't be dealt with so easily by a single blow.

If his opponent's identity is true then it's requires that Lancer kill him eleven more times in order to finally slay Heracles. For any normal Heroic Spirit that would be an absurd task. To slay Heracles even once is a mighty achievement but to do it eleven more times seems impossible.

Yet Lancer is not your normal Heroic Spirit.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"The massive giant rises and promptly head-butts Lancer, breaking his nose and sending blood all over his white moustache. The sound barrier is broken as Berserker's axe-sword strikes again and again like a furious blender.

Lancer rights himself and blocks each strike, the bisento clashing again and again. Then the butt of the weapon lashed out and smashes into Berserker's gut before flinging him back several paces before Lancer reaches back with his fist.

''_Gura Gura no Mi,''_ he speaks, invoking the Noble Phantasm that he, Lancer, possesses.

The air itself seems to crack and warp like a sheet of glass being hit by a hammer. Berserker's roar is drowned out as spiderwebs seem to appear on every part of his body. Blood trickles from Berserker's mouth as his lungs are liquefied.

In an instant, every organ is turned to mush and every bone is shattered to fine power by the Noble Phantasm of Lancer as Berserker is hit by the full force of a divine earthquake, the vibrations tearing apart his body.

There is silence before the black body of Berserker seems to rise again, God Hand healing him from even such a terrible wound. The curse Berserker bears can't allow him to die like this. Heracles would rise again to fight.

As the massive giant roars Lancer merely shifts his stance, a quake bubble appearing on his bisento as he charges forth again.

* * *

The great spearman comes at Archer, bisento swinging. Archer moves back, barely able to avoid the latest strike that Lancer sends out with that absurd polearm. On his lips he hurries to finish his aria for Unlimited Blade Works.

Archer knows what kind of opponent he faces. He has analyzed the bisento and learned the history and skills of its wielder. The foe he faces is someone strong enough to defeat Heracles and even give Gilgamesh himself pause. His mind cooks up a plan, but victory is still in doubt. The only chance he has lies with Unlimited Blade Works and all the Noble Phantasms that lay within, yet even that is a slim chance for Archer to win over Lancer.

He has projected Durandal, the Peerless Sword, known as being unbreakable. It is the only thing that can parry Lancer's immense strikes as he lets the skills of Roland the Paladin guide him. But even with that Archer is forced back with every step.

In truth the only reason he has survived so long is the fact that he had the chance to observe Lancer's fighting style during his fight with Berserker earlier. That allows him to predict and avoid Lancer's strikes, yet it's only a matter of time before Lancer overwhelms him.

The he finished the aria and suddenly the landscape around Lancer and Archer changes. A burning sunset appears in the background while blistering smoke from rusty forges fills the air. Immense chipped and rusted gears fill the air as for miles on end it seems that the whole world is filled with swords.

Lancer paused, trying to analyze the Reality Marble around him. Taking advantage of the breather, Archer leapt back, raises one arm as dozens upon dozens of Noble Phantasms rise high into the air, a veritable storm of blades ready to strike Lancer.

Archer gestures for his swords to fly and they strike like silver stars. The giant spearman lashed out, the reality marble shaking as he slams his left fist into the air. The other hand defends with his bisento, knocking away many swords even as more blades pierce his flesh.

''_Gura Gura no Mi,''_ Lancer's voice rumbles.

The Noble Phantasms pierce Lancer's skin, yet they can't fell him. With swords poking out of his chest and shoulders, Lancer flexes and the world shakes again. In a flash Unlimited Blade Works shatters and Archer and Lancer are left alone in the street.

Archer can only look on at his foe. A dozen Noble Phantasms stick out of his flesh, having pierced him many times over. Yet Lancer removes them one by one, seemingly ignoring the severe wounds he had been dealt. With that Archer can recognize Battle Continuation easily.

''Interesting Archer. Shall we begin again?''

''Enough,'' a voice cut through the night. Both Lancer and Archer paused to see a single figure gleam in the moonlight on top of a nearby building. Archer recognized the figure in the golden armor immediately. It was Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, behind him dozens of Noble Phantasms shimmered into existence.

''So you are the one who killed Kirei. I leave for a single day and look what happens,'' Gilgamesh sighed.

''Lancer, I suggest an alliance at this point,'' Archer said hurriedly. Lancer eyed the countless Noble Phantasms that Gilgamesh possessed.

''Aye then Archer. Lead on,''

* * *

**Lancer**

**True Name: ** ''Whitebeard'' AKA Edward D. Newgate

**Crossover:** One Piece

**Master:** Bazett Fraga McRemitz

**Alternate Classes:** Rider

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Parameters**

**Strength:** A+  
**Agility:** A  
**Endurance:** A+  
**Mana:** C  
**Luck:** E

**Class Skills:**

**Magic Resistance-D:** Cancel Single-Action spells. Magic Resistance of the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical energy.

**Personal Skills**:

**Battle Continuation-A:** Lancer's famous final stand had him able to fight despite a severe gut wound and he continued to fight despite being pierced and slashed all over. Even having half his face blown off by lava did not stop him.

**Eye of the Mind (Fake)-A:** A protective sixth sense gained from Lancer's mastery of Haki, allowing him to detect danger and even killing intent.

**Haki-A:** A form of rare energy manipulation in Lancer's home seas. Only a few can possess it, let alone Master it. Lancer has mastered all three types of Haki.

**Voyager of the Storm-A+:** Lancer was one of the Four Emperors and though to be possibly the greatest pirate in the world after the death of Gol. D Rodger. He had a legendary fleet under his command filled with some of the most renowned and skilled pirates in all of history. He has this skill at a very high rank.

**Weapons:**

Lancer wields a massive bisento that qualifies him for this class. It's not a Noble Phantasm, but Lancer's use of Haki and his own massive strength easily compensates for that.

**Noble Phantasm:**

**Gura Gura no Mi-_Quake Quake Fruit_**

**Rank:** A++

**Type:** Anti-Fortress

The legendary Devil Fruit that Lancer ate. This, along with his strength conferred on him the title of ''Strongest in the World,'' It gives him the ability to control vibrations and conduct quakes anywhere he chooses. He can cause conventional earthquakes or even cause the air itself to split and crack. Lancer can apply it to his bisento in a smaller format, or apply it in smaller variations if he so choses. It has a high activation cost in prana.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well here's Whitebeard, which several people recommended. I will freely admit he's rather broken for a normal Grail War, but I really like the character and I decided to put him in after several people recommended him. I also wanted somebody to save Bazett, given how underused she is in fanfiction.

Upon a second edit I decided to rework Gura Gura no Mi as an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm, as I felt I was already handing out too many EX-Rank Noble Phantasms.

Although I assure you that Whitebeard is an exception to my story. I normally don't stat up Servants as powerful as he is.


End file.
